


Work Less, Sleep More

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee, Cousins, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Family, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Literal Sleeping Together, No Angst, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Random - Freeform, Roommates, Siblings, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Remy visits the family. He's not impressed with their state, so nowhehas to be the responsible adult.





	Work Less, Sleep More

Remy didn't bother knocking, or announcing his arrival. He's known the whole family for years, they're used to him by now. 

Remy barged into the apartment, immediately going to the living room. He knew at least one person would be there, and he was right. 

Though, said person didn't look how he usually did.

"Are you sleep deprived? Again?" Remy set a hand on his hip, an eyebrow raised over his sunglasses. 

If this man was sleep deprived, Remy knew everyone else would be, too. Roman was willing to murder if anyone ruined his 'beauty sleep'. 

"No," Roman said. He was scribbling on his paper, little doodles in some corners.

"Mm, right." Remy set his bag on the table, glancing at the broken glass in the sink. "Did the three musketeers have another meeting?" 

"Probably." 

Remy hummed. He left the room, carefully flopping onto the couch. Remy did not want to go the the hospital due to pulled stitches and face the wrath of Dr. Emile Picani. He'd be screwed. 

"So... Wanna explain the black voids under your eyes, Ro?" 

Roman gasped, a hand on his chest. "I do _not_ have 'black voids' under my eyes!"

"Alright, then why don't you look as 'princely' as usual?" 

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" 

"No!" Remy said quickly. "It's just obvious you're sleep deprived."

Roman squawked. 

Honestly, the way Roman acted was making his sleep deprivation obvious. Spacing out, not being able to focus closely unlike usual, and the fact that he's looking like he's about to sob is enough to let Remy know what's wrong. 

"Okay, okay." Remy gave up for now. "Where's everyone else?"

"Upstairs, or something," Roman muttered. 

"Oh-?" 

There was a scream, hysterical laughter, and doors slamming open. Or shut. 

"REMUS!" 

Said man flew down the stairs, cackling and launching towards Roman and Remy. 

Remy ducked, sitting upright when Remus crashed into the coffee table. Thankfully, nothing broke. 

Remus rubbed his head, grinning. "Guys, you won't believe-"

"REMUS ALASTOR PRINCE!" Patton screeched. 

"Ooh, you're in _trouble_," Roman snickered. 

"What did you do this time?" Remy asked over another scream. 

Remus grinned. "Put three spiders in his room and trapped Pat in there." 

There was the sound of a door opened and someone storming down the staircase. 

"Well, you're screwed." 

"No." Remus got up and ran out the room right and Patton entered. 

"Remus left didn't he?" 

"Yep," Remy said. 

"Alrighty. Thanks." Patton turned around before turning around again. "Oh! Hi, Remy! What're ya doing here?" 

"Waiting for my cousin to die," Remy deadpanned. 

Patton chuckled. "I remember when the three of you were younger and always wrecked havoc. Roman always came to your rescue so your mum wouldn't ground you." 

"Yeah, I remember that. I think we were known as The Dangerous R's."

"You were! And-" Patton screeched and jumped back when a toy spider flew at him. "REMUS!" 

Remy watched as Patton ran off with a wave. He could see Virgil, headphones on while holding a mug. 

Virgil sat in a seat in a corner, sipping his coffee and scrolling though his phone. "Your brother is ruining Patton's life right now, Princey." 

"I know. I also know Patton can deal with it." Roman started a new sketch.

"Patton's-" another scream- "is terrified right now." 

"Then- oh!" Roman sat up straight again, cupping his hands around his mouth. "LOGAN! LOGAN! LO-"

"_What_?" The three men in the living room could hear Logan from his room.

"Remus is traumatizing Padre even more than usual!" Roman called back, a scream almost right after he finished his sentence. 

Logan sighed and came downstairs, pausing on the last step as Remus ran by. He grabbed Remus by his ear. 

Patton walked over, frowning. "He kept throwing spiders at me!"

"A true tragedy," Logan muttered. He handed Remus off to Patton, who dragged him somewhere by his ear. 

Logan entered the living room, taking Virgil's coffee as he passed by. He ignored Virgil's huff and sat in a chair away from the others, getting his book out. 

Remy glanced around the room, watching Virgil sink further into the chair before seeing Roman doze off. He's pretty sure Logan is dozing off, too. 

"So, how long have y'all gone without sleeping?" Remy asked. 

"We have slept," Logan said. 

"And how much, for each of you?" 

Logan muttered something under his breath. "The younger twins have gotten three hours of sleep in 72 hours, and Virgil has slept a total of forty minutes in a week."

_What the fuck_? 

"How the fuck-" 

"Patton has been taking naps during the day and Eden hasn't slept until three hours ago," Logan interrupted Virgil. 

Remy looked over his sunglasses, disbelief in his eyes. "You're serious?" 

"Yes-"

"How the actual hell did you know how much we've slept?" Virgil asked, turning off his phone. 

"I have my ways." Logan returned to his book. 

"You never said how much _you_ slept, Logan." Remy adjusted his sunglasses. __

Logan waved him off and continued reading. 

Remy rolled his eyes, getting of the couch. He took Logan's book. "We're all sleeping. Right now." 

Glass shattered in the background. 

"I'm assuming that's been happening a lot recently." 

Logan agreed, still trying to get his book back.

Remy held it out of Logan's reach. "Girl, you did not just try to snatch this." 

"Remy, that is not your property." 

Remy shrugged, easily keeping the book out of Logan's reach. "I'm making you all take naps like a _responsible_ person." 

"I'm sure you haven't slept in a week, either." Logan crossed his arms. 

They don't need to know that. 

"I slept this morning, so joke's on you." 

Logan was not impressed.

_ _

Remy sighed softly, cracking his neck.

It only took three hours to get all of the children to settle down. Unsurprisingly, most of them fell asleep when they relaxed. 

Patton fell asleep on Roman, causing the other to sleep quickly too. Remus was half on the coffee table, the other half draped over the sides, while Virgil slept like a cat in his chair with his headphones on. 

Eden was already asleep upstairs, Remy checked after Logan drifted off. Thomas was also asleep upstairs, his blankets somehow covering his head. 

Remy glanced around the room before gathering his things and quietly leaving. 

The roommates sleeping in the living room would probably complain about sore bodies, but that's karma. 

Remy locked the door behind himself, going to his car. 

He's going to get coffee. Staying up for another week would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a new(-ish) computer because my sibling never used it. I had to pay $20 to get it but it was so worth it! It works so much better, I'm in love


End file.
